Monkey
by happy29
Summary: Set after the Winter formal dance. Grace is scared and Danny comforts her. He then realizes that by asking her to be honest, he has to do the same in return.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad," Grace's whisper was barely audible as she called from outside her father's slightly ajar bedroom door. She softly pushed on the door and stepped inside. She inched closer to the bed, taking small steps. "Danno," she called again, a little louder. Her small voice was quivering as she approached the bed. "Danno," she nudged her sleeping father in the back.

Danny startled awake. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest as his daughter's voice cut through the darkness. "Grace?" he mumbled as he forced himself into consciousness. "What's wrong, Baby?" He pushed himself into a sitting position and let the blankets pool around his waist. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to get his eyes to focus in the dark.

"Can I sleep with you?" Grace asked.

Danny pulled the blankets back and Grace wasted no time crawling into the king sized bed. She scooted close to him, resting her head on the edge of his pillow. Danny pulled the covers up and tucked them around his daughter before lying back down. He placed a protective arm over her shoulders and pulled her close.

"I had a bad dream," she whimpered before he could ask what was wrong. "I dreamt those bad guys killed you tonight at the dance." Grace's body began to tremble as she relived the nightmare.

"You're shaking like a leaf." Danny rubbed a soothing thumb over her cheek and wiped away her tears. "It's okay, Monkey." He lightly kissed her forehead. "I'm fine. Nobody hurt me." He turned his head and read the display on his alarm clock. It was just after two in the morning. Danny groaned. He had barely been asleep for two hours. After the fiasco with the hostage situation at the winter formal, he had driven both Will and Grace's friend home while Steve and the team finished up at the scene. He didn't want the kids exposed to anymore violence than they already had that evening.

Grace was silent for a few minutes and Danny thought she had drifted off to sleep. She sniffled and wiped a tear away with the edge of Danny's pillowcase. "You haven't called me _Monkey_ in a long time," Grace said quietly.

Danny couldn't remember the last time he had called Grace by her nickname. Couldn't remember the last time she wanted his comfort or wasn't embarrassed by his presence. His daughter seemed to be growing up so fast the last few years. Lately they just seemed to butt heads about everything from her wearing makeup to the style of jeans she liked to wear. Danny was at a loss for words. He wasn't good at handling the idea that his daughter didn't need him like she used to when she was younger.

"I'm sorry, Danno," Grace's voice trembled as she spoke. "I should have told you about Will."

Danny grinned despite himself. He was her age once and he vaguely remembered keeping the same kind of secret from his parents. It was just different having the shoe on the other foot and being the parent. "I don't mean to embarrass you, Grace"

"I know." She snuggled closer to her father and her breathing began to even out.

"I just want you to be honest with me. Can you do that? From here on out? No more lies. No more hiding stuff from me."

"I promise, Danno."

"You were very brave tonight. I'm proud of you for keeping your cool under the circumstances."

"You're the brave one, Danno. Weren't you scared?"

"I was petrified, Grace. I was so worried something would happen to you and I wouldn't be able to protect you from those people."

"I knew you would save us."

"Well, technically it wasn't me. It was Steve and the rest of the team."

"Will told me what you did."

"Oh yeah?" Danny cringed. He really didn't want his daughter to know that he had killed a few men that evening at her dance. At least Will came in after the fact and didn't have to witness it himself either. "What did he tell you I did?"

"Crawled through that crawlspace to get help."

"Oh- yeah. _That_." Danny made a face in the dark. He couldn't believe he had voluntarily gotten into that small crawlspace either. His heart began to beat faster as he relived one of the most terrifying things he had ever done in order to save those kids' lives. He had always been petrified of confines spaces. Was pretty sure he always would be. But he did what he had to do and he didn't die of a panic attack in the process.

"Danno," Grace's voice was soft.

"Yeah, Monkey?"

"Thanks for saving us. And for letting me sleep with you."

Danny kissed Grace's forehead again. "I love you, Gracie."

"Love you too, Danno."

A few minutes later Grace was sound asleep. It took Danny another hour before sleep reclaimed him. The night had taken a toll on him. In the last few months, it had felt like he was losing all connection with Grace. But his little girl was still in there. He would cherish this moment for a long time.

* * *

The following morning, Danny awoke around seven. Grace was buried under the covers still sound asleep. He carefully got out of bed so he wouldn't wake her and padded slowly to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. There was a knock on his door and when Danny checked, Steve was standing on the other side holding a box and a jacket. Danny opened the door and let his friend into his home.

"Isn't it a little early for house calls?" Danny asked as he strolled back towards the kitchen, Steve following behind.

"Nah, I figured you'd be up already." Steve smiled wide at his friend. "Was I wrong?"

Danny chuckled. Steve knew him so well. "No, I just got up actually. Would you like a cup?"

"Sure, thank you. I brought you some doughnuts." Steve pulled out a chair and took a seat at the kitchen table. "We were doing a sweep of the building last night and I found your jacket in the electrical room." Steve placed the suit jacket over a kitchen chair.

"Thank you. With everything that happened, I forgot all about it."

"You did good last night, Danny." Steve accepted the cup of steaming coffee from Danny. "You alone took out five guys. One even with your bare hands."

Danny's face flushed pink with embarrassment. "I wasn't about to let anything happen to Grace." He raised his cup of coffee towards his friend. "Besides, I've learned a few things from you over the years."

"Lou told me your kids are dating."

Danny cringed and let out a long sigh. "Don't remind me. Why does she have to grow up? Why can't she stay little and be my little Monkey forever?"

"Because that's what kids do, Danny."

"I know." Danny pulled out a chair next to Steve and sat down. "She crawled into bed with me this morning at two, scared to death, shaking like a leaf. She said she had a dream those men killed me."

"God I can't imagine how scared she must have been."

"Yeah. The kids were all so brave." Danny huffed out a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

Danny rolled his coffee cup between his palms. "If I ask her to be honest with me about what's going on in her life, I have to be honest with her as well."

"What are you talking about? You never lie to your kids."

"I'm talking about us." Danny motioned between himself and Steve. "She needs to know about _us_."

Steve reached for Danny's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Okay. We'll tell her today."

Danny leaned forward and brushed his lips against Steve's. "I've been wanting to do this since you showed up last night and saved the day."

"I didn't save the day. That was all you, Danno."

Danny chuckled. "Okay, if you insist. I'll take _most_ of the credit for this one." He kissed Steve and then sat back. "I mean, I did crawl through a severely confined space to save my daughter and all her friends."

Steve raised an eyebrow impressed. "And how did you manage that?"

Danny blew out a breath. "I have no idea and _do not_ for one second, even think of ever asking me to do it again."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Danny." Steve took a long sip of coffee. He stared at his friend beside him and was thankful that no one was hurt last night. "So how long before Grace is awake?"

"She's a teenager. Your guess is as good as mine." Danny took a swallow of his coffee. "Which is good. It's good because now we can discuss how we are going to tell her about, you know, about _us_. She's going to freak out."

"It will be fine. She's not going to freak. Okay?" Steve stood up and moved to stand behind Danny. He draped his arms over Danny's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, you love her, that's all that matters."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," said Danny as he poured himself another cup of coffee. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

Steve shook his head _'no'_ as he dove into the sports section of the previous day's newspaper. He blindly reached around the paper for his mug of coffee and took a long swallow when he found it. "When do you want to talk to Grace?"

"I don't know. What do you think? I got a message from Rachel this morning. She's dropping Charlie off sometime late this afternoon. Won't she be surprised when she finds out what happened at the dance."

"Thank God you were there in her place. The outcome could have been a lot different."

Danny let out a shaky breath. "Let's not entertain that idea, okay?" Steve nodded in agreement. "So, you think maybe before Rachel drops Charlie off? That way, if Grace does freak out, we can hopefully extinguish that fire, so Charlie doesn't have to witness it."

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Steve lowered the corner of the newspaper and winked at Danny. "But she's not going to freak. I already told you that."

"You did, yes." Danny rubbed his hands together nervously. "But, she's been kinda hard to read lately. I know this because I live with her. You know? "

"It's gonna be fine. You need to relax."

"Says you sitting there reading the newspaper all calm and collected like explaining _our relationship,_ " Danny made hand motions back and forth between himself and Steve, "to my daughter is no big deal at all."

"Would you listen to yourself?" Steve lowered the paper to the table and folded his hands in the middle of it. "What are you so worried about?"

Danny leaned against the counter and shoved his hands into the front of his jeans pockets. It was the only thing he could think of to calm himself down. If his hands weren't flailing around, he was more apt to keep his emotions and any anxieties or growing anger in check. "I'm worried that she isn't going to take it too well that her dad is you know…" his voice trailed off as he searched for the right combination of words.

"Worried that her dad is _what_?"

"Dating another _man_." Danny blurted out. "There. I said it."

"You worry too much." Steve went back to reading the paper ignoring Danny's concern. "Besides, Gracie loves me."

Danny threw his hands up in the air in defeat. "Just know, if this doesn't go well, I blame you."

"Why me?" Steve asked not bothering to lower the newspaper.

"Just because I can, that's why." Danny wandered over to the refrigerator, opened it and pulled out a carton. "You want some eggs?" He placed the carton on the counter and retrieved a skillet from under the island.

Steve snorted behind the newspaper, earning him a glare from his partner. He lowered the newspaper this time and stared at Danny. "I'm sorry. Was that supposed to be a serious question?"

"Yes, I was being serious. You want some eggs or not?"

" _Your_ eggs?" Steve scrunched up his face in mock disgust and pretended to gag.

"Excuse me, Mister, _I only microwave my eggs,_ McGarrett," Danny raised his voice clearly not amused. "Gracie and Charlie both love my eggs." Danny jabbed a finger into his own chest. "I love my eggs. _You_ can certainly try them without making a face, you pathetic two year-old."

Steve knitted his eyebrows together and smirked. "Well, in Charlie's defense, he's still young and doesn't know any better. Give him time. And Grace never knew better. She's been stuck with your eggs from the beginning."

Danny dropped the carton of eggs he had just picked up like he was about to hurl himself over the island counter top and throttle Steve. Instead, he took a calming breath and turned towards the refrigerator. He pulled hard on the door, jostling the items inside. "Remind me again why I like you," he grumbled as he fished for the mushrooms and spinach he had bought the day before.

"Oh, you love me and you know it." Steve was grinning from ear to ear.

Danny shut the door with too much force, once again sending the contents inside crashing into one another. "That's debatable at the moment," he added dryly.

"What's debatable?" Grace asked through a yawn as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Your Uncle Steve's sanity." It was Danny's turn to smirk at his partner as he met Grace on the other side of the counter and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, Monkey."

Grace smiled at her dad. "Morning, Danno." She gave Steve a tight hug before snagging the empty chair opposite him and plopping down. "Morning, Uncle Steve. What are you doing here so early?"

Steve glanced at his watch and then the wall clock for confirmation of the time. "It's not really that early anymore, Gracie."

"Hey, I'm a teenager. Anything before noon is early."

Danny all but giggled at his daughter. "She's got you there, buddy."

Steve shot Danny a death glare. "I brought your dad back his jacket. He forgot it last night at the dance."

Danny glared at Steve in disbelief. "I was a little preoccupied with being held hostage to remember it, Steven."

Steve held up a hand in Danny's direction in an attempt to silence him. "Ignore him, Grace. He's a little _moody_ this morning."

 _"I'm a little_ … I'm not moody." Danny pointed an accusing finger at Steve as he addressed Grace. "I was having a perfectly fine, sane, quiet morning until this Neanderthal showed up and ruined it."

Steve rolled his eyes. "I also brought you doughnuts."

Grace's brown eyes got as big as saucers. She threw her arms around Steve's neck startling the man. "You're the best, Uncle Steve!" She reached for a doughnut but Danny was quicker and snagged the box first, placing it on the back counter by the sink.

"You're going to eat a _proper_ breakfast first and then you may have one of Steve's artery clogging pastries."

"Fine." Grace slunk back in her chair and sulked.

Steve bumped Grace's arm. "Your dad's right, kiddo. Even if he is cooking eggs."

"Shut up, Steve." Danny held up two eggs in the air and looked at his daughter. "Grace, would you like an omelet?"

"Your famous ones with spinach and mushrooms and lots of cheese?" she asked eagerly.

" _Ye_ -" Danny opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Steve.

"Woah! Hold on just a minute. You asked me if I wanted _eggs_. You never said anything about omelets."

"What difference does it make what I said? What the hell do you think are in omelets, Steven? Eggs… you dope." Danny waved a dismissive hand in Steve's direction. "Forget it. I've had far too little sleep to figure out the workings of your brain this morning. Would you like an omelet, Steve?"

Steve wrinkled his nose and glanced sideways at Grace who was grinning wide. She loved the banter between her dad and uncle.

"Oh my God, you're unbelievable!" Danny exclaimed as he tossed a spatula onto the countertop. "If it was going to kill you, do you really think that I would feed it to my children?"

"Well, if you're going to doctor your eggs up with other stuff like mushrooms and lots of cheese, then… then maybe I'll consider them edible and just may have to you know… _sample_ them." Steve shrugged his shoulders as if he was being reasonable. "To make sure they're safe for Grace to eat, of course."

"Uh huh. Again. You are _absolutely_ unbelievable."

"Danno's omelets are the best, Uncle Steve. He should be a chef."

"You hear that? I should be a _chef_." Danny exclaimed. "Maybe I'll explore that idea sometime in the near future. It would be a whole lot safer than being your partner."

Steve grunted in response.

Grace looked from her father to Steve. "You better apologize for dissing his eggs or he'll never feed you again."

Steve exaggerated an eye roll.

"Ah, would you look at that? Steve's working his way up the ladder of _Not getting any."_ Danny raised his eyebrows and flashed a wicked smile at Steve.

"Not getting any what?" Grace asked as Danny turned his back and started in on the omelets.

It took a moment before Steve caught on to what Danny was hinting at. He held up both hands in surrender and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Danny. I apologize for dissing your culinary skills. May I please have a famous Danny Williams'omelet?" Steve nudged Grace's foot with his own and gave her a sideways wink.

"Your apology is noted; acceptance is pending." Danny stated as he whipped some milk into his eggs.

"Pending _what_?" Steve asked curiously.

"Pending what comes out of your mouth in next ten minutes." Danny knew he had Steve right where he wanted him. _Silent._

Steve made the motion of locking his lips with an imaginary key and tossing it over his right shoulder.

Danny grinned despite himself, the heat from the argument dissipating quickly. "Apology accepted."

"Can I go to the movies with Will today?" Grace asked as she played with a lock of hair, twisting it around her finger anxiously.

Danny froze. How had he forgotten about Will? And his new relationship with his daughter? He suddenly felt like throwing up and groaned inwardly. Grace was growing up way too fast. He knew he needed to release the tight reins he had such a firm grip on for his daughter's sake, but after the fiasco at the dance last night, he only wanted to hold on to her tighter.

Steve cleared his throat, distracting Danny momentarily. "Your dad and I can take you if it's okay with Mr. Grover and we'll catch a movie of our own. What do you say, Danny?"

Danny set the bowl of scrambled eggs on the counter and flung a dish towel over his shoulder. He caught the small, reassuring smile Steve had shot him.

"We didn't get to spend a lot of time together at the dance." Grace tried to reason with her father.

Grace was right. What little time they did have before the terrorists took over, Danny had stolen and had been interrogating Will in the men's bathroom.

"Please, Danno." Grace gave her dad the best puppy-dog look she could muster.

Ultimately, it was the _Danno_ that did it. "Sure." Danny picked up the bowl of eggs and relaxed against the counter as he stirred in a handful of mushrooms. He took a deep breath when Steve nodded and smiled at him. "But before you get up to call him, I uh, I want to talk to you about something first."

Grace tried to hide the groan. Here it was. She was going to get _the talk_ from her dad. She just knew it.

"Mom already had the talk with me," she blurted out.

"She _what_?" Danny asked bewildered, slopping part of the egg mixture onto the floor.

"I'm not eating that egg," Steve said as he eyed the mess on the floor.

Danny ripped a paper towel from the roll on the countertop and bent down to clean up the spilled eggs. "When did your mother talk to you? That's not a conversation I wanted to be left out of young lady."

"What's the big deal? We already learned about that stuff in health class." Grace dropped her hands into her lap. Just like her dad she could talk a mile a minute with those two things. "I'm smarter than that anyway dad, and you know it."

Danny tossed the used paper towel into the trash and relented. Grace had a point. "Fine, I'll save the rest of this argument then for your mother."

"Or you could not argue with her at all and just thank her for having t _he talk_ so you didn't have to," Steve chimed in.

"You," Danny pointed a finger in Steve's direction, "Zip it." He grabbed a handful of spinach and started to shred it into his egg mixture. "Now I forget what I was going to say."

"You wanted to talk to Grace about something," Steve added, noting to himself that Danny was looking quite flustered. "Or I could talk to her."

"No," Danny almost shouted from across the kitchen. The last thing he needed now was to have Steve just blurt out that they were dating.

"What is it?" Grace asked.

"I uh, I remember asking you last night not to keep any more secrets from me and to just be, you know, honest from here on out."

"Right."

"Well, if I ask that of you, then I have to be open and honest with you as well."

"What's going on?" Grace asked nervously. The last time her dad talked about this kind of thing he told her he was getting a divorce from her mother.

"I uh," Danny looked to Steve for support. "I started seeing someone."

"Good," Grace beamed with a wide smile. "I didn't like Melissa. Nobody liked her." She looked to Steve to back her up with her accusation.

"That's not true." Danny eyeballed Steve and gawked at his daughter. "Is that really true? _Nobody_ liked her?"

"I liked her, kinda." Steve admitted cautiously.

"Your vote doesn't count, Steven."

"Why not?"

Danny glowered at his partner who made the wise decision to shut his mouth. "Okay, forget about Melissa. I started seeing someone that for the most part makes me happy."

"Don't you want them to make you happy _all_ the time?" Grace questioned.

"Well with this person, I don't think that's ever going to be possible." Danny winked at Steve who could only roll his eyes and shake his head.

"What your dad is trying to tell you Grace in a not so flattering way, is that the two of us have started dating."

"The two of you?" Grace's tone was flat, her expression unreadable as she zipped her finger in the air back and forth between her father and Steve. "Dating?"

Danny nodded nervously and Steve responded with a simple, "Yep."

"Took you long enough!" Grace shrieked as she pushed back her chair and flung her arms around Steve's neck.

"Hey!" Danny hollered, flinging both arms up in the air dramatically. "What about me?"

Grace released her hold on Steve and ran over to her father, hugging him tightly. "I knew you'd figure it out one day."

Danny looked at Steve who was smirking behind his coffee cup. "She knew." He gave Grace a tight squeeze and kissed her forehead. "Grab a doughnut and go call Will."

Grace kissed him on the cheek, flipped open the box and snatched the first doughnut her fingers hit.

"Grab a plate, please and thank you," Danny called after her as he smoothed a hand over his hair.

He dropped himself into the vacated chair opposite Steve and breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that wasn't so bad."

"Told you," Steve smirked as he leaned forward and grabbed the collar of Danny's shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. "Where's my omelet?" he whispered against Danny's open mouth. "I'm starving?"


	3. Chapter 3

" _Grace!"_ Danny hollered from the living room as he propped his foot up onto the ottoman to tie his shoelaces. Satisfied they wouldn't come undone causing him to break his neck, he stood up, tugging his pant legs into place. He began pacing the living room waiting for his daughter to get a move on. "Hurry up already before I die of old age!" He twisted his hands together nervously. It wasn't every day you took your daughter on a date with her new boyfriend while attending a movie with your own. Danny cringed inwardly. This was _not_ a double date. It simply was not. He tried not to dwell on the fact that Grace even had a boyfriend. For a brief moment, he wondered if this was how his parents felt when he went to the movies for the first time with a girl instead of his group of friends.

Grace sauntered into the living room wearing a flowy pink spaghetti-strap tank top, cut-off jean shorts and strappy sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail and her oversized shades were propped on top of her head acting as a temporary headband. "You always say working with Uncle Steve is what is going to kill you," she said with a glint of a smile.

For a moment, Danny was speechless. Grace's words fell on deaf ears. His daughter was beautiful, just like her mother. Even in the simple outfit, with the pink lip gloss coating her lips, she radiated beauty beyond her fourteen years. She had moved past the adorable child stage in what seemed like the blink of an eye. Danny cleared his throat and found his voice. "Working with Steve probably will kill me, if dating him doesn't do me in first." He pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "You look beautiful." Danny looked at her shorts and cringed. They could be a few inches longer for his own peace of mind but in Grace's defense, they weren't anywhere near the length Kono wore. To that, Danny let it go and let the argument die before it even started.

Gracie blushed and dipped her head. "Thanks, Danno." She stepped back and gave Danny the once over. "Please tell me that's not what you're wearing."

Danny tipped his head forward to glance at his clothing. "What's wrong with what I have on?" Jeans. _Check_. Button down shirt. _Check_. Shoes. _Check_.

"Aren't you supposed to be trying to impress Uncle Steve?" Grace questioned as she gave her father the once over again. "At least change your shirt." She grabbed her father's hand and began to drag him towards his bedroom.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa_! Grace, stop already. I don't think I need to impress Steve."

Grace looked at her father doubtfully.

"What? You think I need to? But this isn't a date. I'm taking _you_ on a date. Not going on one myself."

"Then why did Uncle Steve go home to change if it wasn't a date? I bet when we pick him up he doesn't have cargo pants on."

Danny scrunched up his face as he thought about it. Grace probably had a talk with Steve about what to wear as well. "Fine," he relented. "What shirt should I wear instead, _Miss Congeniality_?"

"This dark blue long sleeve one." Grace pulled the shirt from her father's closet. "Trust me," she said with a hand planted firmly on her hip. "It makes your eyes really blue."

"Makes my eyes blue?" The fine lines around Danny's eyes emerged when he spoke. "My eyes _are_ blue." Danny told her as he shrugged out of the button down shirt and slipped into the long sleeve-t. He did feel more comfortable. "I can't believe I'm taking advice from my fourteen-year-old on how to dress for a date that's _not_ a date."

"Lucy keeps telling me how _hot_ you look in this shirt. So you should wear it for Uncle Steve. You want to look good, right?" She turned Danny to face the full length mirror on the closet door.

"Oh good God! Your friends think I'm hot? _Really_?" Danny questioned with a raised eyebrow. "I thought Lucy wanted to marry Uncle Steve. Why's she talking about me?" He shimmied a little and the shirt fell into place across his shoulders.

"Just because she wants to marry Uncle Steve, doesn't mean she can't look at you. I mean, you are kinda cute."

Danny squeezed his eyes shut and held up his hand. "Okay, stop. That makes me want to throw up. I'm flattered but also nauseated."

Grace giggled at her father. "What? It's true. Just because you're my dad doesn't mean I can't say you're good looking."

"First off," Danny held a finger up in the air, "I'm too old for your friends to be thinking about."

"You're not old." Grace countered. "Lucy's right. Your eyes are _really_ blue."

"Second," Danny threw another finger in the air to join the first and stopped, "forget it. Let's put an end to this conversation right now and never speak of it again." He glanced back in the mirror at his reflection and gave Grace a wide smile. "We don't look too bad, Monkey."

She laughed and gave him a tight hug before turning to leave. "You're still hot," Grace called over her shoulder as she left the bedroom quickly.

"Stop saying _that_!" Danny yelled back. "It's not… it's not _right_!" He grabbed his wallet off the bedside table and shoved it in his back pocket. "It's all kinds of wrong is what it is," he mumbled to himself as he snagged the Camaro keys and unlocked the doors. "Your fourteen-year-old friends shouldn't think I'm hot." Danny pulled the house door closed behind him. "I knew that camping trip was a mistake."

Grace was already in the passenger seat waving for her father to hurry up. She had her cell phone in her face texting Will.

"Oh, _now_ you're in a hurry?" Danny pulled his own cell out of his pocket and shot Steve a message that they were on their way.

* * *

Danny picked Will up on his way to Steve's to save time. Steve was already outside waiting on them when they pulled in the driveway. Danny put the car in park and got out, giving Steve the opportunity to take over the driver's seat.

"Wow," Danny whistled in appreciation. "Would you look at you? You clean up pretty nice, Babe. You do own something other than cargo pants." Danny winked at Steve as he pulled him into a quick hug and then relinquished the car keys. Steve was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a smokey gray baseball style shirt with three quarter steel blue sleeves.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Danno." Steve gave Danny's side a tender squeeze as he accepted the keys and slid past his partner to the driver's side.

Danny walked around the front of the car and opened the passenger side door, hesitating before getting in. He glanced at Steve once more and shivered. He really did look good in his casual outfit.

* * *

The movie theater was packed for a Sunday afternoon and Danny silently wished he had suggested a rental movie and popcorn at home instead. Then he wouldn't have to deal with the crowds of giggling teenagers, non-existent parents that should be supervising their children, or worry what was going on in the dark between Will and Grace. He shuddered as that thought stuck in his brain and wouldn't shake loose. 'They're both good kids,' he kept reminding himself as the line progressed forward. He felt Steve's hand settle on his lower back.

"What's going on?" Steve whispered in his ear. "You seem to be off in another world all of a sudden."

"Nothin'," Danny lied as his eyes fell on his daughter holding Will's hand. He scanned the foyer of the theater. "Too many kids without parents. That's what's wrong."

Steve gave Danny's side a soft reassuring squeeze. "Relax, would you? Please?"

"I'm relaxed," Danny forced out.

"No, you're not." Steve looked doubtfully at Danny. "I can feel it in your back. You're very tense. _Breathe_ already, Danny."

Danny blew out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Last time I was around these many kids, terrorists came in and took over the place. It has me a little on edge."

Steve snickered a little not taking Danny's concern to heart. "What are the odds that would happen twice in two days? Huh?" Steve questioned as the line moved forward.

Danny turned out of Steve's hold and stared him full on. "Do _not_ make a joke out of my very rational concerns." Danny pointed a finger in the direction of Grace and Will. "I have no problem yanking those two kids out of this line and going home."

Steve placed a hand on Danny's shoulder as the blond glowered at him. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trivialize what happened last night. If you want, we can leave and go home."

Danny let out a shaky breath and turned as the line moved again. "No. Let the kids enjoy their movie." He scanned the list of available choices. "What are we going to watch? I promised Grace on the way over I wouldn't spy on her and Will and that you and I would see our own movie."

Steve wrinkled his brow. "I don't know. Last movie I saw was that chick flick with you, Catherine and Gabby."

"Please, no chick flicks. I beg of you." Danny tapped Grace on the shoulder. "Hey, what movie are you two planning on watching?"

Grace and Will exchanged a look. "We were thinking the Danny Glover one, _Almost Christmas_ ," Will said as he pulled a wallet out of his pants pocket.

Danny's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He patted Will on the back and smacked Steve in the stomach, getting his attention. "Looky there, Steven. Fourteen years old and the kid has a wallet. You could take some lessons from him." He grinned wide when Will pulled out some bills and paid for two tickets. " _And_ he has money. I like this kid."

Will blushed with embarrassment at the attention. "I mowed lawns all summer."

"Okay, super SEAL, what are we going to see?" Danny stepped up to the window and pulled out his own wallet. "May I make a suggestion, please? No war movies, hostage scenarios are _definitely_ out, and no sappy love stories. My nerves can't handle it."

"Hey look, they have a couple screens that play some movies from earlier this year." Steve glanced through the selections. "How about _Pete's_ _Dragon_?"

"Are you serious? You want to watch a children's movie?" Danny pressed the back of his hand against Steve's forehead gauging his temperature. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Why not? Most of the other movies fall into your _don't want to watch_ category and if we like it, we can get it for Charlie."

Danny relented. "Why the hell not? At least I won't have to think about what's going on for the next two hours." Danny stepped up to the window shaking his head at his partner. "Two for… _Pete's Dragon_."

Steve put his hands on Danny's shoulders and guided him to the snack stand where Grace and Will were waiting patiently. "I got the popcorn and drinks, buddy."

Danny was relieved to see the two kids had not taken off into their movie theater already but rather waited instead for him and Steve. Grace appeared to be more at ease in her father's presence than she was the night before and that was just fine with Danny. "Okay, you've got your drinks and popcorn. Junior mints too; always a good choice. Looks like you're good to go." Danny pulled out his cell and put the ringer on vibrate. "You have your phones?" Both teenagers nodded. "Okay good. Our movie starts in ten minutes and lasts an hour and forty minutes. We will meet you by those doors over there when it's done."

"Okay, Mr. Williams. What are you going to watch?" Will asked curiously.

Danny held up his ticket stub. "Pete's Dragon."

Grace giggled and Will looked at him like he had lost his marbles.

"Don't ask." Danny rolled his eyes and shoved the ticket stub into his pocket. "The super SEAL picked it." He rubbed his hands together. "Okay, off you go. Enjoy your movie."

Grace gave her dad a sweet smile. "Thanks, Danno. You too."

"Keep your hands to yourself," Danny mumbled under his breath as the two walked away.

"Do I have to keep my hands to myself as well?" Steve whispered into Danny's ear startling him.

Danny slapped Steve in the chest catching the edge of the popcorn tub. Spilled kernels drifted to the floor as Steve took a balancing step backwards.

"Hey, watch it." Steve juggled the tub and the two drinks so they didn't join the popcorn on the floor.

"Don't sneak up on me like that." Danny ground out through clenched teeth as he relieved Steve of one of the drinks and grabbed a handful of napkins. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

"I apologize." Steve did his best to refrain from chuckling out loud at Danny's expense. "I didn't realize you were so jumpy."

"Come on you dope. Let's find some seats." Danny led the way into the dimly lit theater. They selected seats on the left hand side towards the top, allowing the parents with the younger children full access to the front. Danny slid in past three chairs and pushed the oversized seat down. "These are nice and roomy." He glared at Steve, but there was no heat behind the stare down. "Don't get any ideas over there. You are to stay in your own seat."

Steve held his hands up in a truce. "You think I'm going to sit in your lap or something?" Steve pointed to the front of the theater where young children were bouncing in their seats as mothers tried to corral the youngsters. "Come on man, there's kids in here."

Danny settled into his seat and leaned his head back against the headrest. He closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to reassure himself that nothing was going to happen while they were enjoying an afternoon out. He felt Steve's hand on his thigh, rubbing it slightly, his thumb digging into the muscle on the outside of his leg and then a gentle squeeze.

"You okay?" Steve's voice was soft and comforting, just what Danny needed.

"Yeah," he opened his eyes and locked onto Steve's. "I'm good." Danny slid his hand on top of Steve's and weaved their fingers together. With his free hand, he hooked the collar of Steve's shirt and pulled him close, brushing Steve's lips with his own before planting a lingering kiss.

"You look really…" Steve was rendered speechless when he gazed into Danny's ocean blue eyes. "Wow. You look _really_ good in that shirt," Steve panted between kisses. "Makes your eyes this crystal blue color." He could feel a smile building on Danny's face. "What's so funny?" he asked, stealing another kiss from the blond. "It's true."

"Grace." Danny said catching his breath and backing away a few inches. "She told me her friend Lucy thinks I'm hot. Not exactly something I want to hear out of my daughter's mouth, _ever._ Lucy apparently wants to marry you when she's old enough but thinks I'm the hot one. _"_

Steve's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Lucy?"

"Yeah. You remember Grace's friend from the Aloha Girls camping trip that turned out to be a disaster."

"Oh _yeah_ , cute adorable Lucy. Kid was a real trooper." Steve slid his hand over Danny's thigh again and squeezed softly. "When did she say she wanted to marry me?"

"Grace told me when we made it back home after the camping trip."

"That's really sweet, but maybe we should tell her that we're both spoken for."

Danny chuckled. "I don't think that really matters to fourteen-year-old girls with a crush." He leaned forward and kissed Steve again.

Steve broke the kiss and leaned back into his own chair. If they didn't stop, they wouldn't see any of the movie. Not that he really cared. It was one of the reasons he picked Pete's Dragon in the first place.

Danny tossed a handful of popcorn into his mouth and chased it down with his drink. A kernel stuck in his throat and he coughed to dislodge it. He noticed something to the rear of the theater and nudged Steve in the side. "Hey, check it out," he whispered quietly into Steve's ear. "Far right side, third row from the back, fourth seat in. Who does that look like to you?" Danny tossed another handful of popcorn into his mouth and slapped Steve's thigh when he jerked his head to look around.

"Hey, knock it off." Steve hissed under his breath. He rubbed the sting out of his muscle. "How am I supposed to check it out if I can't _look_?"

"Do you have to be so obvious about it? At least scoot down in your seat and slowly glance over your shoulder. You're pathetic, you know that? Where did you learn your observation skills from?"

" _I'm_ pathetic? You're the one who is currently crouched down in their seat spying on someone. Who is it?"

"Fine. Look, but don't be obvious." Danny placed a hand on Steve's arm as he slouched down in his own seat and turned in the direction Danny indicated.

"Is that who I think it is?" Steve whispered. "What's Grover doing here?"

"I bet he's not here to watch Pete's Dragon." Danny tapped Steve's thigh. "Let me out, will ya?"

"You take right, I'll take left?" Steve suggested as Danny slid over him as the lights dimmed, offering them a better cover.

"Yeah. Good idea. Box him in."

Both Steve and Danny made it to the back of the theater on either side of Grover without being spotted. They made eye contact and began to move in. Danny slid into the row behind Lou and settled his arms over the back of the chair in front of him, bumping Lou's shoulder in the process. "What are… what are you doing here Lou?"

Grover startled and tried to scoot a seat away from Danny but was blocked by Steve on the other side. Steve had a wide smile plastered on his face, lips pressed firmly together and arms folded across his chest. Lou wasn't going anywhere.

"Where do you think you're going, Lou?" Steve asked.

"I'm… I'm just…" Lou fumbled over his words.

"I'm what?" Danny inquired as he stepped over the back of the chair, using the seat cushion as a step and plopped down next to Grover. Steve was about to reprimand Danny but followed suit, his long legs easily clearing the seat in front of him.

"You here to watch _Pete's_ _Dragon_ too?" Steve snickered and shrugged his shoulders when Danny leaned to the side and glared at him.

"I'm being an involved parent, making sure my kid is where he says he's going to be."

"Uh huh." Danny stated dryly. "You're here to spy on those two kids, aren't you?"

"Now, why would you think that?"

"Because you're wearing shades for one thing," Danny stated as he pulled the sunglasses from Grover's face and tossed them in the bigger man's lap. "Little dark in here for these, don't you think?"

"The kids are fine, Lou." Steve said, slapping Grover on the shoulder. "Nothing to worry about."

"If you're trying to be an involved parent, where were you last night? Huh? I didn't see you at the dance. Lord knows there could have been a few more chaperones at that thing."

"You were there. What did I need to be there for?"

"Yes I was. In place of my lovely ex-wife, who thank God couldn't make it. But I didn't see Renee there being an involved parent in your place. So why the sudden urge to be one now when the kids go to the movies?"

"You're a guy, you know what goes on at the movies. There's kissing and hand holding."

"Yes there is, Lou. All of those things." Steve winked at Danny.

"Don't you trust Will?" Danny asked.

"Of course I do." Lou insisted.

"Oh, so it's Grace then that you don't trust. Is that it?"

"I never said that. Grace is a good kid."

"Then why are you here?" Danny demanded. Wasn't it enough for Lou to have him and Steve at the theater?

"Fine. You're right. They're in good hands. We can trust them not to do anything stupid."

"Thatta boy." Steve patted Grover on the shoulder as he stood up to leave. "Head home and we'll drop Will off in a few hours."

"Oh and Lou," Danny called out as the bigger man stepped over him into the aisle. "The kids are two theaters over. You weren't even in the right one to be doing any spying. Only thing you would have seen in this one was _Pete's_ _Dragon_ if you were going to actually watch the movie. Oh and two guys making out a few rows up." Danny leaned forward and looked in the direction they were sitting in earlier. Grover followed Danny's gaze towards the empty seats. "Nope, looks like they're gone too."

"Well, I'm just missing out on all the fun." Grover turned to leave. "I'm setting the timer. You better be home with my son in a few hours."

"Please tell me I'm not that bad," Danny begged Steve.

"Not even close." Steve grinned and took up the seat beside Danny and the two watched as Grover left the theater. "You think he's heading home or two theaters down?"

Danny let a smirk grace his lips as he slouched down in his seat getting more comfortable. He dropped a leg over Steve's and slipped his arm under Steve's, clasping their hands together. "I didn't say which direction the kids were. He could spend all afternoon looking and never find them." Danny leaned his head to the side and rested it on Steve's shoulder. He let out a breathy sigh. "This is nice. Thanks, Babe."

Steve kissed the top of Danny's head and gave his clasped hand a squeeze. For the next hour and forty minutes, they didn't have to think about anything. Steve realized five minutes in that Danny was sound asleep, breathing softly against Steve's shoulder, finally getting the much needed sleep the previous night stole from him. He pulled his arm from Danny's loose grasp and draped it over his sleeping partner's shoulder, pulling him into a protective embrace. Steve settled into his seat, tub of popcorn nestled securely in his lap, and guarded his sleeping partner.


End file.
